miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Blood
"}} :This article is about the Miami Vice episode. For the song by The Smithereens, see Blood and Roses (Song). "Blood & Roses" is the nineteenth episode of Miami Vice's fourth season. It premiered on April 1, 1988. Summary Frank Mosca is back, and this time Gina is in his crosshairs. Plot Crockett and Tubbs are staking out a party of the nouveau-riche. Gina (as Gina Troyano, an interior designer from South Philly) is inside talking with a man named Willy Cook when Frank Mosca appears and begins chatting her up, much to Crockett's surprise and anger, as he and Crockett have a history together. When Mosca leaves, Willy says Mosca's investing his windfall profits in "legitimate" investments. At OCB, Gina fills Castillo in on Cook's profits coming from drugs rather than his "spaghetti factory", which she can't prove but is fairly sure of, and about meeting Mosca. Crockett wants to go after Mosca, but Castillo wants him & Tubbs to focus on Cook, while Gina cultivates her relationship with Mosca. Mosca goes to see Cook about his money not going through yet; he says that Roth (who's doing his laundering now) will kill him if he backs out. Mosca takes the keys to Cook's factory as collateral, demanding that money start moving by business day's end. Gina assures Crockett she can handle her assignment, despite knowing what Mosca did to his friend. She calls Mosca and they arrange for a dinner date to go over some designs. Crockett & Tubbs go to lean on Cook and threaten to have the feds look into his pasta business unless he helps them get Mosca, demanding all contracts, receipts, etc. to do with Mosca by tomorrow afternoon. Gina & Mosca have drinks out on his patio, and discuss how the house will be decorated; they end the night by arranging to see each other again. The next day Gina reacts angrily to Crockett's passing joke about her "date" with Mosca and storms off. Crockett & Tubbs go see Cook for the papers they requested, to find him dead in the pool with a plate of spaghetti on his lap. US Attorney Alice Carson (who prosecuted Mosca's last trial) and other Federal agents arrive at OCB, wanting an inside man on Mosca so they can try to indict him again. When Castillo lets them know about Gina's placement they agree to back off, as long as information is exchanged. Crockett stops by Gina's place; they talk about their mutual concern (Mosca) and make up after their earlier disagreement. Mosca's associate Billy says Gina's credentials checked out. At dinner, both Mosca & Gina drink copious amounts of alcohol and get very friendly. On the limo ride back to Mosca's they become even more intoxicated, and he tells Gina he's a freelance banker with branches everywhere, including Miami. After arriving back at Mosca's place they dance, and Mosca sarcastically asks Gina to "redecorate the bedroom." Things get hot and heavy before either of them realize what's happening. Two federal agents stop by Mosca's (with flowers everywhere) to offer condolences for Cook, but he doesn't bite into admitting anything about money laundering or Cook's death. At OCB, Gina briefs the team on what Mosca told her (even though both were intoxicated at the time); she's convinced Mosca had Cook killed to start a war with Roth. Gina's silence speaks volumes when Castillo asks why Mosca told her about his banks. After the meeting disbands, an upset Gina confides to Trudy about her night of passion with Mosca, despite knowing about his track record. Trudy tells her to concentrate on doing the job. Mosca has Chase, one of the agents that visited him earlier (and a source of information) tied up to a forklift at the factory to find out who the leak is. Chase reveals there's a Vice cop who's gotten close to Mosca. Irked that Chase didn't tell him this earlier, Mosca has Chase hung from the forklift. He then calls Gina (who he sent flowers to) to apologize for the previous night, and after some grovelling sets up a dinner date with him & Roth...which Gina accepts. Billy cautions Mosca about spilling his guts to Gina about his business, but Mosca is more concerned about Jimmy Roth, who dines with them. Just as Mosca & Gina leave the restaurant, a drive-by shooting takes place. Crockett and Tubbs arrive at the scene, and Crockett wants to check on Gina, despite Tubbs' warning about blowing her cover. Crockett finds Gina is OK and Mosca has a superficial wound. Castillo sends Crockett & Tubbs to roust Roth. Mosca orders Billy to wipe down and dump the car used in the drive-by, which he orchestrated as a ruse. Gina calls OCB from Mosca's house to report that she thinks Roth killed Cook, but Mosca picks up the line just before she hangs up. Crockett, Tubbs and Carson see Roth, who says he didn't kill Cook and that Mosca knows Gina's a cop. Crockett & Tubbs speed over to Mosca's, only to find he & Gina went out on a "drive" together. Crockett and Tubbs threaten to "barbeque" Billy (by holding him over the oven burners) until he admits Mosca took Gina to Cook's factory. Mosca tells Gina he knew about her being a cop after they slept together, and pulls out a garrote just as Crockett and Tubbs bust in. Mosca flees into the factory and a gunfight breaks out. Tubbs gives Gina his handgun at her request. Gina confronts and shoots Mosca who is about to ambush Crockett on an ascending conveyor belt.. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Stanley Tucci as Frank Mosca *Michael Wincott as Wilson Cook *Meg Foster as United States Attorney Alice Carson *Paul Herman as Jimmy Roth *Frank Stallone as Billy Co-Starring *Antoni Corone and Mark McCracken as Feds *Duke Vincent and Christian Ashley Gardner as Goons *Greg Giordano as Tony *Gabriel Traversari as Vincent Notes *From this episode until February, 1989, Miami Vice's time slot was moved back to Friday at 10:00. *Crockett's actions regarding Gina in this episode could be interpreted as a sign of persisting, unresolved romantic feelings between them, left over from their on-off relationship in season 1. This is an interesting possibility considering Crockett is currently married to Caitlin. Gina notably displayed similar signs of feelings between the pair when she reacted negatively to the news that Crockett and Caitlin were to wed in "Like a Hurricane". *This is the second time Gina has been forced into sex to maintain her cover. Moreover, just as in "Give a Little, Take a Little", she ends up shooting dead the man responsible. The writers had originally planned for Mosca to outright rape Gina, but due to the events of "Give a Little...", the script was changed to its broadcast form. Goofs *When Crockett and Tubbs are racing to save Gina from Mosca, the first shot of the Testarossa speeding down the road has been flipped; the Testarossa's side-view mirror appears on the right-hand side of the car, when in reality the single mirror is on the left-hand (driver's) side. *The film is again reversed in the clip of the Testarossa that appears after Mosca tells Gina they are going for a ride, immediately before the cut to Crockett slamming Billy into the cabinet in Mosca's kitchen. falling down chute]] *When Mosca is shot by Gina, it's very obvious that a dummy was used to depict his fall down the chute. The dummy's head actually falls off in the last few frames of the shot. Production Notes *Filmed: February 29, 1988 - March 8, 1988 *Production Code: 63523 *Production Order: 87 Filming Locations *191 Ocean Boulevard, Golden Beach (Mosca's house) *Hammond Milling Company, Inc., 1300 SE 10th Court, Hialeah (Cook's Spaghetti Factory) *Underpass of Rickenbacker Causeway Bridge (Various car scenes) *200 Ocean Boulevard, Golden Beach (Flower Shop) Music *"Sweetest Smile" by Black (Gina & Mosca drunkenly dance) *"Dangerous Game" by Tommy Shaw (Crockett & Tubbs race to Mosca's house) *"Winners & Losers" by Iggy Pop (Final confrontation in factory) Quotes *"Definitely not al dente!" -- Crockett after finding Cook dead *"Rico, it's time to turn up the heat a little!" -- Crockett before he sticks Billy over the burner Category:Season 4 episodes